


Hate Sex

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: In another requested story, Eren and Mikasa have hate sex. If you'd like to request, please visit my Tumblr! Same screen name as it is on here.





	Hate Sex

He doesn't hate her. In fact, that couldn't be further from the truth, because Eren is hopelessly in love with Mikasa, and she with him, but they're both too stubborn to admit it. It's almost as if everyone except for them can see that they're in love. So, when they got into yet another explosive fight, Armin wasn't even half surprised considering the fact that this has been happening since they enlisted in the Survey Corps. One of them dragging the other off so nobody can hear their argument and what almost always takes place afterward; rough sex. This time around, it's all about what went down during his battle with the female titan, mostly because he's pissed at himself for not killing her when presented the opportunity.

But Mikasa's blatantly obvious jealousy was the tipping point.

"You like her don't you?"

"Why do you care if I do?!"

"I don't care. I'm simply trying to determine where your mind is with this subject."

"Fucking liar! Why are you even here if you don't care?!" Mikasa smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, slowly shaking her head as she turned to leave the cellar.

"Screw you, Eren." She's not sure what's come over her, what made her walk away from that conversation or what's making her heart jump into her throat. All she knows is that they need a break from each other before either unable to communicate without screaming the entire time. Mikasa wants to hate him, but she can't help but fall in love with those eyes, his voice, the way he moves and communicates with others every single time he is near. They gravitate toward each other, it's almost magnetic and neither is able or willing to resist.

Later that evening, Mikasa brought a tray of food to Eren's room in the cellar and opened the door so she could step inside. He's standing in front of the window and leaning up against the wall, looking outside at all the damage he and Annie had caused. A pit in his stomach made him almost blindingly nauseous, but he figured that's mostly due to the people killed and lives destroyed, his stomach almost unable to hold down foods.

"Hey," Mikasa's voice was soft as usual as she carefully set his meal on the nightstand. "I brought you a tray." He shuffled on his feet and turned his head to the side, cracking all of his knuckles in rapid succession; something he really only does when he's upset. Her boots lightly tapped against the cold, stone floor as she slowly approached, cautious to avoid getting into another fight.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eren, you need to eat."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Really?"

"Yes, Mikasa," He turned to meet her gaze and fought the urge to throw her in his bed because she looks really cute when she's angry. "Really."

"Why are you so short with me?"

"Because you're fucking annoying!"

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Mikasa, just get out!"

"You don't get to dictate the things that I do. The only person who can control me is me!" Eren simply smirked and wiped his hand down his mouth. "What?"

"You're weak," He snarled, slowly approaching her with a bite to his voice. "You're spineless!"

"SOMEONE'S FUCKING PROJECTING!" Mikasa's words cut through him like knives just like his have undoubtedly done to her as she closed the remaining gap between them until they were toe to toe. She didn't cower when his expression grew angrier, despite the fact that their faces are now the slightest bit closer together.

"DAMMIT, MIKASA! I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"AND I NEVER ASKED FOR THAT!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING FUNCTION WITH YOU RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN!"

"THAT'S YOUR PISS POOR EXCUSE FOR LETTING ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE AND OUR COMRADES DIE?! FOR DESTROYING HALF THE TOWN?! YOU EXPECT ME TO -" Eren slowly backed her up against the wall and placed an arm on either side of her head as his face hovered even closer to hers.

"GOD, I HATE YOU!"

"RIGHT! BECAUSE YOU HATING ME IS EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE ABOUT TO RAIL THE HELL OUT OF ME!" She knit her brows together and licked her lips as his face grew so close that she could feel his hot, rugged breaths on her mouth. Suddenly, he scooped her up in his arms and threw her on the bed, quickly crawling on top of her. Then he was everywhere; sucking and biting down on Mikasa's neck as his hands wandered up under her shirt to squeeze her breasts, only making his lover writhe beneath him and tug on his hair with her fingers. Eren tore off her shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction and buried his face in the valley between her breasts as he unbuttoned her trousers, and he quickly pulled them down with her soaked panties. Slipping his arms underneath her hips, he knelt down and dove into the sweet spot between her thighs, holding her tightly against his probing mouth. He sealed his lips on her clit and teased it with his tongue, rapidly shaking his head as a warm throb descended lower, which only worsened how much he's making her body tremble.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE J-JERK!" Mikasa swallowed a moan as her eyes rolled back. "You gargantuan asshole..." She sucked in a breath and bit down on her lower lip to muffle her moans, his tongue now nestled deep inside of her tight heat. "Y-you gorgeous, intelligent, handsome man.." It wasn't long until he managed to get her to climax, and immediately responded by flattening his tongue on her overly sensitive clit, suckling the warm, wet flesh. "Ooh! Eren!" She placed her hand on the back of his head and sunk her fingers into his hair, already forgotten why they were even fighting to begin with because the pleasure sent her brain into a fog that jumbled her thoughts. Even the ability to speak coherently was quickly dissolved at this point, squeezing him between her thighs as she came. It was then that he finally released her hips from his grasp and met her heavily seductive gaze, hurriedly working himself free from his trousers and his briefs. "Would you hurry up?" She whimpered, slipping her arms out of the sleeves of her destroyed button up and jacket.

"I won't do shit to you if you keep bossing me around. I'll leave you like this, all hot and bothered."

"You're such a fucking asshole!" Mikasa sat up to reach his lips and was pleased to feel him hungrily return her frantic kisses as her shaking hands unbuttoned his shirt, helping him to shimmy his arms from the sleeves and his jacket. She fell back on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, letting out a soft whimper because he's stuck in one finger, then a second, then a third while squeezing her breast with his hand and kneading it with his fingers. He slipped the hand now saturated with her secretions up to the other side of her chest and tweaked her nipple with his fingers, happy to feel the sound of her helpless moans in his mouth. Mikasa captured his hips between her thighs and crossed her legs behind his back, her moans growing desperate because the way he plays with her breasts has always been rough, but  
god, does it feel good. Shaking hands rush to free his cock and guided him inside, their kisses quickly growing more sloppy and frantic. "Erenn..." She breathed to his lips as he thrust into her faster and harder, crying out with every movement from the overwhelming pleasure wracking through her body. He buried his face in her neck and grunted quietly in her ear, forced to slow down because she feels so good that he almost came.

"Why won't you just stop babying me?" He slammed into her once to nestle himself deep inside, savoring the feeling of her pussy contracting. "I'm not a child." Eren's lips wandered down her neck and bathed her chest in kisses as he cupped her sensitive breasts with his hands, squeezing them gently at first, then harder and harder until she let out a pleasurable yelp, grinding herself against him. She furrowed her brows when he looked up into her eyes and moved one of her hands from its place on the back of his neck to pull his hair.

"I wouldn't have to baby you if - ah! ah!" Mikasa's eyes rolled back as he pounded her so hard that her nails carved into his back. "Oh, Eren, yes!" He grunted with every thrust and pulled out just in time, and she jacked him off until he exploded, coating her stomach with his hot seed. Leaning over her tired, satisfied body and instead of rolling over and passing out, he kissed her softly on the lips. She lazily cupped his cheek with her hand to deepen their kiss, lightly rubbing his leg with her foot as he pulled away completely and rolled off of her onto his back.

"Come here." Eren held his arm up, inviting her to curl up into his side so he can hold her. After all, he doesn't hate her.


End file.
